1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voice communication over a wired interconnection to a telephone base, and more particularly, to an apparatus for continuously controlling the expansion of an AC signal delivered from a microphone to a telephone base in response to detecting the presence of an audible voice signal presented to the microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of telephone communications, background noise that is transmitted over the telephone line is, at best, annoying to the listener. Unfortunately, the frequency content of background noise is difficult to predict since it results from such a wide variety of sources.
Further, background noise is often within the upper frequency limits required for understanding human speech. Thus, even if the frequency spectrum of common sources of background noise could be identified and filtered, such filtering would reduce the quality of the transmitted voice signal. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the transmission of undesirable background noise without adversely affecting the quality of the transmitted voice signal.
The instant apparatus is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.